My Little Pony: the Fate of Equestria
by TeamFYNE
Summary: About 1000 years have passed since the events of MLP:FiM. The world is now divided into 4 nations: Equestria, Crystal Empire, Griffin Kingdom and Changeling Empire. Now technology and new society is everywhere. But citizens, politics and soldiers are about to be witnesses a great change in world history. The spirit of fallen Changeling nation is about to return upon the land...


The beginning of Equestrian history dates back a long time ago...

* * *

About 2000 years ago, both sisters began to rule the country. They formed a new city, Canterlot, where ponies lived merry lives. When Celestia ruled, ponies were happy and when Luna ruled, all the ponies were asleep. This led to Luna's obsession to rule every moment of the day. Her anger turned her into the dreaded Nightmare Moon, a vengeful mare of darkness. Princess Celestia had no other choice but to fight and banish her to the moon to protect the country. 1000 years passed, and on the 22nd of June, 1378, Nightmare Moon escaped her prison and returned to Equestria. Celestia disappeared, and the ultimate night began. However, her faithful pupil, Twilight Sparkle, and her new friends restored peace upon the land using the Elements of Harmony. This is how the Harmony Union was formed.

* * *

In 1462, Appleloosa, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare and other regions separated from Canterlot. This began the period of disunity, of the Principalities of Equestria. Years passed, and in the year 1498 the sisters' new policy made all the separated areas join the capitol once again. In 1500, the United Empire of Equestria became situated in the Northern part of the Stelma continent. In 1527, a quite important peace was declared - Griffin Peace. That saved Equestria from the invasion of its neighbors for about 100 years.

* * *

However, evolution never stops, and Celestia's policy began to make Luna so angry that she took control over the Southern region of the Empire, separating it and setting up a new nation - The New Lunar Republic (NLR). In 1601, aggressive conferences between the two leaders caused the Equestrian Civil War. Celestia's domain called Solar Empire sought complete destruction of any Lunar armed facilities, whilst Luna's command was looking for allied support. In 1608, the situation suddenly got worse; Both HQs were surrounded by enemy forces. The blockade of Canterlot and Appleloosa lasted about 5 years but cities were not completely surrounded. Finally, both sisters reached an agreement for peace to unite their nations and armies. This is how, in 1613, the United Armed Forces of the Equestrian Empire were formed. In 1899, the Griffin Army invaded Equestrian territory. In only 10 days, about 95% of the empire was captured. The last Equestrian forces were thrown to the South-West. It took about 30 years to retake the homeland and restore the country's borders. In 1935, the Crystal Empire offered Equestria its assistance. This convention was called "Ponyunion", or the union of the countries where ponies live in. After 2 years, the Changeling Kingdom agreed to lend military supplies to the Griffins. Ponyunion government ordered griffins to retreat and announced an ultimatum, but these two countries instead refused, and began a global invasion which would later be called The Great World War. In 1955, the leader of the Griffin Armed Forces (GAF) died. The new general whose name was Davis took over as commanding officer and ordered all forces to leave the captured territories, requesting a resolution of peace with the Ponyunion government. Both countries agreed on upon it, though the countries are still on edgy terms.

* * *

In 1960, massive spy attacks were spotted in Ponyunion and Griffin areas. Prime ministers of both nations warned the Changeling Kingdom to cease these actions immediately, yet they persisted. In the autumn during the 1960 Summit of the three great countries - Griffin, Crystal, and Equestria -, representatives of all three countries agreed upon the famous "Anti Deception Protocol." Griffins had to perform naval and ground blockades of their entire country, and security was tightened to ensure changelings could not enter other regions.

* * *

In 1965, Equestrian Chemistry National Research Facility called Dawn Labs in association with Crystal Programming National Research University developed a special spell which could control the Sun and Moon automatically. From that moment, Celestia and Luna became less vulnerable targets for potential enemies and less powerful to rule the country. Equestrian people wanted to choose their leader.

* * *

In 1989 Equestrian government introduced a law that declared semi-democracy regime. Both princesses ruled in cooperation with the chosen leader whose term lasted 5 years. But unfortunately, not all citizens were satisfied because while modern politics were trying to issue effective laws princesses didn't accept then as they were against fast changes.

* * *

And one day this led to something horrific...


End file.
